Fame Frenzy
'''Fame Frenzy '''is the eleventh episode from Phineasnferb to use the new character designs, and the first to be released in 2017. The Veggie cast gets so wrapped up in their popularity that they realize that they are perfect just the way they are. A lesson in self-worth. Episode Summary Bob and Larry welcome the kids to VeggieTales. Bob says that today they've received a letter from Ellie of Benton Harbor, Michigan. Ellie is having some problems in school. Being a band geek, she is having some trouble being accepted by some of her friends. She wonders what to do. Larry knows of a great story that'll help cheer up Ellie. Bob pauses Larry there, because this isn't a matter of cheering Ellie up, it's about teaching her about self-worth. Bob knows of a story that the veggies learned themselves. Bob begins retelling the story of how they reached the Hollywood hills. The Veggie gang is looking over the ratings of their shows. Jimmy is quite impressed with how they've been doing. They take a look at their DVDs, their Netflix shows, and the two theater presentations. Junior wonders how they haven't reached the big top yet. Larry wonders if he means the circus, because he'd love to become a circus act. Bob really thinks they should do something about this, because the show has become so popular that they should be a part of the big leagues. The veggies head to Hollywood. Once they arrive in Hollywood, Bob sets off to find some famous actors that'll help them reach the top. He spots Terry Crews and asks if he remembers the guest role he played in one of their shows. He remembers, and wonders what Bob wants. Bob wants him to hook him up with somebody that'll get their faces all over Hollywood. Terry Crews thinks that can be arranged. Pretty soon, VeggieTales is seen all over Hollywood. All of the veggies are getting pampered treatment in some of the finest country clubs in Hollywood. Mr. Lunt could get used to living like this. Laura is loving it because of the unlimited chocolate milkshakes. Bob is checking out the ratings on everything, and they're skyrocketing like crazy. Archibald can't believe this and everybody cheers with joy. Many months of this life later, and the veggies have the paparazzi following them everywhere they go. Jerry thinks this is pretty annoying, and Madame Blueberry agrees. Petunia wonders if they can go back to their normal lives. After months of the paparazzi following them, Bob realizes that the famous life has turned them all into snobs. Ichabeezer says he doesn't feel affected at all. Junior thinks they should go back to their normal lives. Larry points out that God made them all special and He loves us all just the way we are. They never had to become famous to be loved. God already loves them enough, and they all love each other the same. Bob thinks that was really touching and agrees to head back for home. Laura is going to miss the chocolate shakes. Larry remembers all of that, and thinks that was a good story for Ellie to see. Bob agrees too. Then they go over to QWERTY to see if they he has a verse for them today. After the verse, Bob explains to Ellie that no matter her social status at school, or her personality traits, she was beautifully made in the eyes of God, and no matter what she is like, God will always love her. Larry thinks Bob took the words right out of his mouth. Bob and Larry then close off. Songs * VeggieTales Theme Song * Hollywood, Here We Come! * The Great Gravity Pull (Silly Songs With Larry) * Country Club Blues * Home Bound * What We Have Learned QWERTY's Verse "Do not be conformed to this world, but be transformed by the renewal of your mind, that by testing you may discern what is the will of God, what is good and acceptable and perfect." -Romans 12:2 Cast * Bob the Tomato * Larry the Cucumber * Junior Asparagus * Laura Carrot * Jimmy Gourd * Jerry Gourd * Petunia Rhubarb * Madame Blueberry * Ichabeezer * Mr. Lunt * Pa Grape * Archibald Asparagus * Captain Mike Asparagus * Jean-Claude Pea * Philippe Pea * Terry Crews * Ben Stiller * Tina Fey * Kelly Clarkson * Justin Bieber Trivia * The second show to have a lesson in self-worth, the first being "A Snoodle's Tale" * While going through the ratings, the following shows can be seen: ** LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space ** VeggieTales in the House ** Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie ** God's Kitchen ** Where's God When I'm S-Scared? ** VeggieTales in the City ** Moe and the Big Exit ** Duke and the Great Pie War ** Madame Blueberry ** Noah's Ark ** LarryBoy and the Parody Gang ** The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie ** The Toy That Saved Christmas ** An Easter Carol ** Lessons From the Sock Drawer ** The Little House That Stood ** The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's ** Rack, Shack, and Benny ** My Boyfriend's A Savage ** Josh and the Big Wall * Bob mentions Terry Crews's guest role from "Celery Night Fever" Category:Fanon Works Category:Phineasnferb Category:Episodes